Injusto
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un alfa que vive una vida muy tranquila y a gusto, casi perfecta, sin contratiempos de ninguna clase, hasta que un día se topa con una tremenda injusticia que involucra a un omega asustado y rebelde. Por querer hacer una buena acción su mundo se pondrá de cabeza, ¿quien dijo que la justicia es el camino correcto? Au/Omegaverse/M-preg/Ereri-Riren/Sukes/Cambio de raza/Lemon


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, aaaah, por fin pude terminar este one shot que hace rato quería escribir. Espero les guste, un omegaverse medio retorcido, de alguna manera me encantan los Eren malos (?). En fin, si les gusta, déjenme su precioso review o comentario. Se agradece!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muerte de personaje, angs, Lemon hard R18, smut, sometimiento, pero nada más, je.

 **MIL GRACIAS RIVAIFEM POR LA SUPER MEGA PORTADA, DIOSSSS, LA AMOOO, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**

 **DEDICADO PARA:** NANA RAL (PARA QUE TE VAYAS ADECUANDO A ESTE UNIVERSO, JE), XZERO KILL, DEATHNOJUNO, ELCULODEEREN, AIKAWA33, KATHY Y SU HERMANITA HARUMI, NANAO HIMURA, INGRID ASTRID, PARA MI AMOR **RIVAIFEM TA** , Y TODAS ESAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE ME ESTÁN APOYANDO!

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"La obra maestra de la injusticia,**_

 _ **es parecer justo sin serlo".**_

 _ **Platón**_

 _ **.**_

.

La piedra cayó pesadamente sobre su cabeza y le abrió un pequeño tajo del que manó sangre caliente y roja.

—¡BASTARDOS MALDITOS! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡HIJOS DE PUTA, MUÉRANSE, MUÉRANSE! –no iba a ceder, nunca más lo haría.

Eren respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos casi inyectados en sangre, mostrando fieramente sus encías, como un perro rabioso, y tal vez lo era un poco. No se iría sin luchar y sin decir sus verdades al mundo. No lo haría.

Enterrado hasta donde comenzaban sus pectorales, atado cobardemente, con esa horda de nefastos alfas armados con enormes rocas. No tenía miedo, incluso si ese era su cruel destino, nunca más temería, nunca más volverían a verlo temblar, si iba a morir iba a hacerlo luchando hasta el último segundo, y no se arrepentiría. Después de todo, ellos eran los culpables, ellos le habían quitado todo.

Levi volvía de la feria, arrastrando un carrito con verduras frescas y algunos víveres. Le llamó la atención el amontonamiento de gente. Eran todos alfas, desde niños de 9 años hasta viejos, una cantidad de al menos cincuenta o más. Gritando, escupiendo y mascullando obscenidades. Debería haber seguido su camino, haber hecho oídos sordos, su vida era pacífica, tranquila y despreocupada. Pero bastó que se abrieran un poco para observar al pobre omega que estaba a punto de ser sacrificado, la cara magullada y una veta de sangre atravesándole la cara. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Mejor irse lo más pronto posible.

Pero no pudo dar un solo paso cuando sintió el ruido del siguiente cascote arrancándole un alarido de dolor al pobre omega. Estaba como pegado al suelo. Siempre era igual, ese constante sentimiento de justicia que continuamente intentaba suprimir, que le nacía de lo más profundo de las entrañas. Y aunque luchara, era en vano, lo sabía, porque su instinto jamás dejaría de luchar.

Suspiró, dejó el carro a un costado y apuró el paso para ir con el comisionado que miraba todo entre aburrido y pesaroso.

—Comisionado.

—Oh, Levi, ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Un omega, marcado, parece haber huido del pueblo vecino, aunque dice que su alfa está muerto. Como sea, no quiso dar datos certeros y bien, este es el resultado. No me gusta llegar a este tipo de extremos, pero míralo. Es un rebelde de mierda –decía mientras el chico se desgañitaba en improperios y gritos agónicos-. ¿Quién querría un omega así? Hasta a mí me da asco… y un poco de pena, tan joven.

— ¡Esperen! –gritó Levi y se acercó al joven, mientras los otros alfas bajaban sus piedras un momento. Se acercó hasta el muchacho que temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¡Muérete, muérete, hijo de puta! –le gritó desquiciadamente mientras escupía sangre.

—Cálmate, no te haré daño.

El comisionado se acercó.

— ¿No me digas que te interesa?

— ¿Hay forma de salvarlo? –preguntó Levi.

—Bueno, si lo reclamas como tu pareja, te casas y te haces cargo de él… podría considerar una exoneración.

— ¡Mi único pecado es haber nacido omega, malparidos! ¡Arderán en el infierno! –gritó el joven con una violencia poco habitual para un omega.

—Vamos, Levi, no tiene caso –dijo el comisionado-. Vas a conseguirte un problema, eres un miembro respetable de esta ciudad, mereces un omega sumiso y maternal como todos.

Levi suspiró y miró al joven con melancolía.

—Está bien –dijo con resignación y luego miró al comisionado con mayor convicción-. Yo tomaré responsabilidad sobre él.

— ¿Levi estás seguro? –preguntó el hombre.

— ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda! ¡¿Me estás escuchando idiota?! –gritó el omega ofuscado.

— ¡Cállate de una vez, impertinente! –gritó el viejo pateándolo en la cara.

— ¡Oiga, ya deje de violentarlo! –le ordenó Levi frunciendo el ceño-. Si voy a hacerme cargo quiero que esté lo más entero posible. Ahora, permítame unos minutos, este joven está terriblemente asustado, deje que hable con él un momento, por favor.

—Hijo, te sacaste la lotería –le dijo el comisionado a Eren que lo miró con bronca-. Compórtate y no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

Una vez que el hombre se retiró, Levi sacó un pañuelo blanco y limpió cuidadosamente el rostro de Eren.

—Escucha, sé cómo te sientes –le dijo en un susurro.

—Con un demonio vas a saber, alfa de pacotilla –recriminó el muchacho.

—Créeme que lo sé, pero gritar y hacerte el rudo no te van a ayudar en nada, ten paciencia, prometo que no te tocaré, ni haré nada en contra de tu voluntad. Sólo colabora. Las cosas materiales van y vienen hijo, pero lo más preciado que tienes es tu vida. Concéntrate en sobrevivir, ¿o acaso prefieres entregarles tu cuerpo a estos idiotas?

Eren lo miró con curiosidad y asombrosamente no dijo nada, comenzó a calmarse de improviso.

—Eso es. No te estoy pidiendo que te humilles, ni mucho menos, simplemente sé un poco más dócil. Te sacaré de aquí, vamos.

Ayudado por uno de los oficiales presentes, Levi pudo desenterrar a Eren y sacarlo de ese agujero. Se notaba que todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado, su ropa rota en partes, sus grandes ojos ardían en furia, pero se contuvo.

Primero fue al hospital donde le hicieron las suturas correspondientes en las heridas de mayor gravedad que eran dos. Afortunadamente Levi había actuado a tiempo. Luego tomaron un taxi y se fueron a la casa de su nuevo benefactor. Eren no decía nada, pero se sentía como si fuera manipulado de una a otra mano. Una mascota que cambiaba de dueño, nada había cambiado.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó a la hermosa casa de dos plantas. No era increíblemente lujosa, pero sin dudas era espaciosa y linda. Levi lo escoltó. Le mostró el patio escuetamente y luego un rápido recorrido, consciente de que el muchacho estaba en pésimas condiciones, casi escuálido de lo flaco, y lleno de escoriaciones.

—Toma un baño caliente, te prestaré algo de mi ropa, con seguridad te quedará algo corta, pero hasta que te recuperes creo que será suficiente –dijo alcanzándole dos toallones grandes y dos mudas de ropa limpia-. Esta será tu habitación –dijo guiándolo a la habitación grande de la primera planta. Era espaciosa, olía a limpio, tenía una enorme cama de dos plazas y un ventanal inmenso que daba al vasto y florido patio.

— ¿M-mi habitación? –preguntó, hablando por primera vez el omega.

—Sí, la mía está en el primer piso, si necesitas algo solo grita o golpea antes de entrar. Estaré en la cocina preparando la cena, debes estar hambriento y debes reponerte de esos golpes.

—Nunca tuve una habitación propia antes –dijo el joven con honestidad.

—Mira Eren, yo… me gusta mi privacidad, ¿ok? Además, nos acabamos de conocer, creo que sería mucho más cómodo para ambos que cada cual tuviera su espacio. Si te preguntan, sería mejor decir que estamos durmiendo juntos, ya sabes, para evitar problemas con el comisionado. Toma, esta es la llave de tu cuarto, para tu tranquilidad puedes ponerle seguro cuando gustes, no soy de vivir bajo estrictas reglas, pero hay un par que me gustaría que respetaras. Primero, te bañas todos los días, hay agua caliente y la casa es caldeada, por lo que no tendrás problemas en invierno, segundo, no me gusta el desorden. Trata de mantener tu cama acomodada, la ropa en su lugar y si tomas algo de la habitación, una vez que termines de usarlo vuelve a dejarlo donde estaba, tercero, mantén la limpieza. Rico es mi empleada, es una beta, viene tres veces por semana para limpiar profundamente, luego tú y yo nos encargaremos del mantenimiento. La ropa sucia en la cesta del baño y luego al lavadero. Eso sería todo. Puedes entrar y salir a tu gusto, servirte de la heladera o cocinarte, o sacar alimentos de las góndolas o la alacena las veces que gustes, solo, ya sabes, mantén el orden. Si puedes atenerte a esto, no habrá problemas con nuestra convivencia. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿Vamos a casarnos? –Eren lo miraba desde los diez o quince centímetros que le llevaba de diferencia con sobrada confianza.

—Bueno, eso… Jason –el comisionado-, dijo que era necesario, me reuniré con él mañana y me dará los detalles correspondientes. Como te dije, no tengo intención de forzarte, es más bien… una medida cautelar, o algo así.

— ¿No te da asco? –Preguntó el joven, que a pesar de todo no terminaba de creerse la situación-. Un omega que ya está marcado…

—Te escogí, fin del asunto. Por cierto, tengo un negocio en el centro de la ciudad, un corralón que trabaja bastante bien, me ausentaré por las mañanas para ir ahí y volveré al mediodía. ¿Sabes cocinar? –Eren no respondió-, bueno eso lo veremos con el tiempo, anda, ve a asearte.

Eren obedeció de mala gana, además realmente necesitaba bañarse. Primero se dio una larga ducha caliente, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un baño tranquilo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y moretones. Se pasó la esponja llena de espuma, y se detuvo en su vientre, gruesas lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha. Tal vez todo esto era la señal que esperaba, una señal de Dios… para finalmente poder vengarse.

—0—

Levi sirvió un suculento guisado de gallina, con huevos duros, y hortalizas frescas cortadas en cuadrados, granos de maíz y arroz. Eren comió rápidamente, pero conservando sus modales. Dos suculentos platos llenos fueron suficientes para hacerle sentir mucho alivio.

—Te pondré vendas nuevas, las otras se mojaron –indicó Levi mientras traía el botiquín.

Mientras el hombre cambiaba las vendas, Eren lo observaba cuidadosamente. No era un alfa que se destacara, a decir por su aura de tranquilidad, su mirada serena y su poca altura. En realidad era bastante particular si lo pensaba bien.

—Y… ¿nunca te emparejaste antes? –preguntó el muchacho para romper el silencio.

—Sí, hace unos años… con una omega. Pero ella murió.

— ¿De qué murió?

—Una rara enfermedad a los riñones. Hicieron todo lo posible, pero fue imposible salvarla.

—Oh… No pareces agresivo…

—No lo soy. En realidad no me gusta la violencia, creo que siempre se puede hablar y arreglar la situación.

—Eres raro –dijo el joven cruzándose de piernas y suspirando.

—Tu marca sigue muy presente –cambió de tema Levi, Eren se subió el cuello de la camisa para taparla.

—Tu alfa no está muerto –no era una pregunta por supuesto, era una afirmación.

—Él… él me rechazó… perdí dos embarazos, pero no fue porque yo no pudiera concebir, él solía golpearme muy duro, y eso provocó los abortos. Yo lo sabía, sólo quería deshacerse de mí. Así que un día me tendió una trampa. Me emboscaron entre cinco. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo terminé escapando… estuve en un hospital… por casi un mes… pero ahora estoy bien. Solo huí, si me quedaba me iba a terminar matando. Maldito hijo de puta. Merece morir…

—Lamento mucho las terribles cosas que tuviste que pasar Eren, pero no tenemos el derecho de pedir la muerte de nuestros semejantes, eso… no está bien. Créeme la vida se lo cobrará.

—Eso es una burda mentira, una mierda grande como una casa. ¿Eres idiota o qué? A los alfas nunca les sucede nada, él vive bien y feliz, como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras a mi casi me matan a pedradas sólo por huir para sobrevivir… ¿Dónde carajos ves la justicia ahí, eh? No hables de lo que no sabes. La única justicia que existe es la que podemos tomar por mano propia.

—Me entristece escucharte decir esas cosas, pero no te juzgo, Eren. Eres joven, tienes una nueva oportunidad para rehacer tu vida y ser feliz.

— ¿Una nueva oportunidad? ¿A tu lado? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera sé cómo puta te llamas.

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Levi Konkey. Tengo 30 años y no debes preocuparte de ahora en más. No te exigiré que tengamos relaciones, no me interesa tener descendencia, así que podrás vivir a tus anchas sin ser molestado en absoluto. Tienes mi palabra.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero hijos? –Levi lo miró sorprendido.

—Bueno, lo hablaremos con el tiempo.

—Eren… Eren Jaeger, tengo 22 años –habló el omega con semblante alicaído.

—Muy bien, Eren, tratemos de llevar una buena convivencia.

—0—

Eren pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el patio, acurrucado en una esquina, mirando a todas partes como en alerta. Casi que no se creía que todo fuera tan malditamente perfecto. Los alfas no eran así. Lo sabía, en cualquier momento Levi enloquecería y le caería a golpes. El mundo estaba hecho de esa manera, o al menos eso pensaba el joven.

Normalmente sólo compartía las comidas con Levi. Por las tardes, a veces salían de compras. El hombre se encargó de que tuviera ropa suficiente y adecuada, libros, entretenimiento, incluso dejaba que bebiera de los costosos vinos de colección que tenía en la bodega.

El muchacho se aburría bastante.

Al fin llegó el día del casamiento, apenas asistieron unas veinte personas, todas amigos y conocidos importantes de Levi, en su mayoría alfas. A los únicos que conocía eran a los cinco empleados que trabajaban en el corralón de Levi, Petra, Oluo, Gunter, Erd, Nanaba y al comisionado. Al resto no le importaba.

Vestía un precioso atuendo blanco, y Levi uno gris. La ceremonia fue escueta pero bonita. Eren aprovechó la parte del beso y tomó con ambas manos el rostro del alfa para besarlo con ganas delante de todos. Levi se sorprendió mucho de esa iniciativa y le incomodó otro poco.

Luego tuvieron una agraciada recepción, comieron a gusto y al fin se fueron de viaje. Nada de otro mundo, unos tres días a una playa cercana, en un bonito hotel. Levi no lo tocó ni una sola vez. En realidad más parecía una relación de hermanos que otra cosa. Y Eren comenzó a sospechar.

Regresaron con algunas bolsas con recuerdos y cosas prácticas para la casa, botellas de licores, y uno que otro libro. Para que toda la rutina volviera a instalarse. Esa noche, Eren encaró a su ahora esposo durante la cena que Rico había dejado preparada.

— ¿Por qué no me has tocado? –lo miró con reproche, como si el hombre estuviera faltando a sus deberes, y un poco así lo era. Levi lo miró unos segundos sin cambiar tu tranquila expresión.

—Bueno, Eren, voy a serte sincero… en verdad yo… soy impotente –el muchacho abrió grande sus ojos-. Lamento que te toque un alfa en estas condiciones, pero… Tengo una propuesta para hacerte. Verás, tengo un amigo muy querido, el doctor Erwin Smith, él… podría sacarte la marca de tu alfa anterior. Por supuesto estamos hablando de un proceso ilegal, pero puede hacerse, es costoso y doloroso, pero yo podría hacerme cargo. Luego, una vez libre de toda marca, te daré una muy buena cantidad de dinero para que puedas irte a vivir a donde tú quieras. Podrás empezar de cero, buscar el alfa que gustes, prometo no denunciarte ni hacer nada en tu contra. Serás completamente libre, ¿qué dices?

Eren frunció el ceño y lo miró de manera aterradora.

— ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí?

—No, Eren, joder, siempre te tomas las cosas a la tremenda. Te estoy dando la posibilidad de ser libre, ¿entiendes eso? Mira, piénsalo, no me digas nada ahora mismo, es una decisión delicada. Pero estando a mi lado no seré capaz de cubrir con tus necesidades sexuales.

—Lo pensaré –dijo el joven volviendo a revolver su plato con la cuchara.

—0—

Eren se escabulló escaleras arriba, Levi se estaba bañando, entró sigilosamente al cuarto, ese que el hombre siempre mantenía celosamente con llave y cerrojos, incluso casi se rompe la crisma escalando por el balcón que daba al patio, para darse con que tenía rejas por todos lados. ¿Qué escondía tan celosamente en ese lugar? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Tal como las demás partes de la casa, todo estaba inmaculadamente pulcro y limpio, ordenado rayando en la histeria. Suspiró derrotado. Después de revisar todos los cajones posibles, se dio con que no había absolutamente nada diferente o que fuera necesario esconder. Pensó un poco mientras la ducha aún seguía prendida y escuchaba a Levi tararear una canción. Volvió al vestidor y revisó de nuevo, entonces lo halló, un compartimento secreto detrás de los sacos colgados. Por supuesto tenía una llave, era pequeño y empotrado en la pared, tocó por encima, se sorprendió de sentirlo bastante frío, como si hubiera una pequeña cámara refrigerante adentro.

Tuvo que retirarse lleno de dudas. Y esperar una buena oportunidad para averiguar qué había allí.

Cenaron como siempre y luego se fueron al sillón frente al gran televisor de la sala. Eren se le acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi. El hombre lo miró de reojo. Ya desde hacía rato se daba cuenta que este muchacho le iba a dar problemas, por lo que intentaba estoicamente mantenerse en calma. Eren giró la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla, luego en la quijada y bajó hacia su cuello. El alfa se separó un poco y lo miró desconcertado.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó sin alterarse.

—Vamos, solo un poco, necesito algo de atención aquí –susurró con calor el joven mientras tomaba una de las pálidas manos y la refregaba por su entrepierna.

El hombre se puso de pie alejándose.

—Ya te dije que no puedo, Eren. No importa cuando lo intente, tengo esa condición médica, no se puede. Lo siento.

—Entiendo –replicó el omega siguiéndolo e invadiendo su espacio personal-. Pero… usa tus manos, un momento, con tocarme un poco bastará. ¿No lo sientes, Levi?

— ¿Qu-qué, qué cosa? –preguntó algo nervioso.

—Mis feromonas –respondió de nueva cuenta el muchacho, mirándolo acusadoramente-. Estoy entrando en mi celo, el salón está lleno de mis feromonas y… ¿no las sentiste ni un poco?

—S-sí, sí, claro que sí, pero no tienen efecto en mí, ya sabes, por mi problema.

Eren lo empujó bruscamente contra una de las paredes y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo, besándolo con inusitado salvajismo. Levi lo empujó con fuerza y lo miró molesto.

—Aléjate, Eren –le ordenó con firmeza-. Lo lamento, pero no puedo complacerte. Te diré qué –agregó bajando el tono de voz, tratando de mantener la calma-. Mañana iremos a una tienda de juguetes sexuales. Compraré todo lo que necesites, videos, vibradores, dildos, lubricantes, lo que quieras, para que puedas pasar tu etapa de calor. Incluso… si tú qui-quieres, puedo hablar con un amigo que-

— ¡No! Tú eres mi esposo, toma responsabilidad de mí, no me importa si usas, tu mano, tu boca o tu pie, pero quiero que tú te encargues de mí.

— ¡Basta, Eren! Te dije que te alejes, las cosas no son así, no tengo ganas de hacer esto.

— ¿Es por mi marca, cierto?

—Tu marca no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

—Solo aléjate –dijo retrocediendo, en su mirada había algo de temor. Eren avanzó.

—Oblígame, anda… usa Tu Voz conmigo y oblígame –lo desafió afilando sus ojos.

—No te haré esto, ya detente, no sé qué quieres lograr.

Eren volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared y lo besó de nuevo tocando su cuerpo con ganas. Levi jadeó y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el muchacho era en extremo fuerte, ¿desde cuándo los omegas eran tan rebeldes? Bueno, debería haberse dado cuenta ese día del ajusticiamiento.

— ¡Eren, no, no hagas esto! –se escabulló por un costado, bajándose la remera que el otro le había subido con la rapidez de sus toques.

—Es simple, Levi, ordéname y me detendré –el hombre tragó en seco y Eren sonrió maliciosamente-. No puedes ordenarme, porque tú… no tienes la Voz…

Levi abrió grande sus ojos, respirando aceleradamente, ¿cómo fue que…?

—Que alfa tan despreciable, ja, ja –se rió burlonamente-. No puedes metérsela a tu omega, no puedes ordenarle… te gusta limpiar… Escuché sobre los de tu clase, los… "excéntricos", lo llama la ciencia, aunque ambos sabemos que el término más adecuado sería "desviado".

Levi suspiró con alivio, pero intentó interpretar bien su papel de ofendido.

—Sí, así es… soy un desviado como dices. Por eso es mejor que te vayas y seas libre cuanto antes. Hablaré con Erwin y le diré que programe la operación, tienes mi palabra que todo saldrá bien. Luego puedes llevarte todo el dinero de la cuenta que tengo en el banco, lo retiraré mañana a primera hora. Piénsalo Eren, podrás vivir como quieras, sin depender de un horrible alfa como yo.

—Ja, ja, ja, ni lo sueñes, engendro demoníaco, yo no pienso poner un puto pie fuera de esta casa. Soy tu esposo, y te acompañaré hasta el día que me muera. Además… esto es por demás interesante, realmente me gustaría saber, qué otras cosas ocultas como desviado que eres… Dime, Levi –dijo acercándose predadoramente, haciendo que el otro retrocediera-, ¿también te gusta que te la metan?

—Hijo de puta, ¡aléjate de mí! No quiero tocarte, ni que me toques… Te lo dí todo, Eren, ¿por qué mierda no puedes calmarte y hacer que vivamos en paz?

—Tal vez tú y yo tenemos diferentes conceptos de lo que significa paz. Tú me escogiste, ahora toma la responsabilidad. Es muy sencillo…

—No te tocaré ni con una puta rama, ¿me has oído?

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No vas a cumplir con tus deberes? Te diré qué, mañana no iremos a una tienda de juguetes sexuales, iremos con el comisionado, y le diré lo desviado que eres, que no quieres hacerte cargo de mis necesidades fisiológicas como lo manda la ley… ¿eh? ¿No te mueres por ver la cara de ese viejo decrépito completamente asombrada porque su "ciudadano ejemplo" es simplemente un bastardo excéntrico? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Eren largó una risotada extrema-. Yo sí, yo sí quiero ver eso.

—Tch –Levi tenía que pensar rápido y calmar a la fiera que tenía enfrente-. Tranquilízate mocoso. Está bien, será a tu manera, haremos esto como tú quieres…

—Pero impotente como eres es imposible que me complazcas como yo quiero… o tal vez… si hay una manera. Por lo pronto he perdido el humor para hacer esto –dijo caminando al sillón y cayendo pesadamente-. Ve y cómprame un kilo de helado de chocolate con almendras, y que sea de buena calidad, no del envasado. Anda, ¿qué esperas? –le ordenó caprichosamente.

Levi apretó la mandíbula y caminó hacia la puerta para tomar las llaves del auto.

—Ah, y también tráeme de esas papitas con sabor a crema de cebollas, pero no las de bolsa, esas que vienen en los tubitos, ¡gracias, amor! –le largó cínicamente. Se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Eren sonrió socarronamente, fue tan sencillo engañarlo y quitarle la llave de los pantalones. Puso seguro en la puerta y corrió a la habitación de Levi. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al compartimento secreto. Las manos le temblaban de la emoción. Alfa, hijo de puta, como todos ellos, ahora sabría su secretito, aunque ya tenía información más que suficiente para tenerlo dominado a su antojo.

Cuando abrió la puertita se quedó completamente sorprendido. Había unas cajitas de acrílico con unas especies de jeringas con líquidos de diverso color, parecía algo así como inyecciones. Pero no tenían más especificaciones que nombres extremadamente raros y que no le sonaban a nada conocido, luego investigaría sobre eso. Había unos documentos, los revisó rápidamente.

— ¡JODER! –dijo leyendo el contenido, y luego sonrió a más no poder. Ese alfa, tenía muchos secretos ocultos. Se aprendió el nombre que aparecía en la mayoría de las jeringas "Cabomatre involutis". Del resto no pudo retenerlo en la memoria, pero serían al menos tres más diferentes.

Cerró todo con cuidado y volvió al living, a buscar una película de terror, a Levi le disgustaban, pero a la mierda con él, ahora el que estaba a mando era Eren Jaeger.

—0—

— ¡Amor! –Se me acabaron las palomitas –gritó el mocoso levantando el bols en el aire y mostrándolo vacío.

Levi se acercó con un semblante taciturno y tomó el mismo de mala gana.

—Deberías sonreír más, te vas a arrugar como una pasa si sigues frunciendo el ceño así –le dijo el muchacho mientras con un dedo se limpiaba una muela donde le había quedado atorada parte de una palomita.

—Eres un cerdo –le largó el hombre con asco.

—Ah, creo que no escuché bien, tal vez quisiste decir que me amas, ¿mmm? Vamos amor, no te contengas, dímelo, tesoro –el chico lo miró con sorna.

—Prefiero que me acuses con el comisionado… Escucha Eren, ¿te divierte martirizarme? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Simple, eres un alfa, y apúrate con las palomitas que ya vuelve la novela del corte comercial, aaaah, me vendría bien un masaje de pies. Esta vez ponle más mantequilla caliente, no seas tacaño.

El hombre bufó y se fue a la cocina. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, prácticamente era el perro entrenado, o peor, un esclavo, de ese omega idiota con ínfulas de príncipe. Levi juraba por la memoria de su madre que jamás le había deseado el mal a nadie, pero ese arrogante bastardo le estaba colmando la paciencia. Cualquier día le caería a putazos. "Contrólate, contrólate, Levi", se repetía. Todo era su culpa, por meterse a ayudar donde no lo llamaban.

Volvió de la cocina, le entregó el cuento y se sentó en el otro extremo para darle el masaje de pies solicitado.

—Uyyy, síii, justo ahí, amor, eso es… -decía el joven refregándose-. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… creo que… esa hermosa boquita que tienes quedaría perfectamente bien alrededor de mi polla, ¿qué piensas, mmm?

Levi lo miró con odio.

—Ni en tus más putos sueños, niño inmundo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Aaah, eres tan divertido, mi amor. Te diré una cosa, el otro día, casualmente, sin intención alguna, encontré unas cosas muy extrañas en tu habitación –Levi detuvo el masaje por completo y su cuerpo se tensó-. ¿Qué es "Cabomatre involutis"?

Levi lo miró con sorpresa e ira contenida. Pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Deberíamos preguntarle al comisionado? Es que verás, me da mucha curiosidad, en serio.

Levi alejó las extremidades de Eren, que lo miraba con superioridad. Suspiró profundo y se arrodilló frente a su figura, acomodó las piernas del de cabello castaño y procedió a manipular su bragueta. El omega sonrió complacido.

—Abre bien tu boca y chúpalo fuerte, así me gusta.

Levi sentía las mejillas arder, su garganta era un solo nudo, ahora más que nunca era consciente que ese chico debía desaparecer de su vida, a como diera lugar, no importaba el precio. Sacó el falo semi erecto de Eren y cerrando los ojos comenzó a lamerlo, intentando no vomitar en el proceso. Finalmente se lo metió a la boca, tragando todo lo posible y succionando con fuerza, mientras más rápido terminara con eso, mejor.

Eren se sacó la remera y se deshizo en halagos y suspiros calientes, retorciéndose de gusto y gimiendo como poseso. Muy en el fondo algo se removió en Levi, esa parte de suya que intentaba ocultar por todos los medios posibles. Esa parte que era suprimida una y otra vez, pero de la que no podía deshacerse. Aquella que le decía que continuara, que se sometiera, que eso era para lo que estaba hecho. Simplemente se dejó llevar, y cuando Eren acabó en su boca, no pudo evitar que su entrepierna se encontrara endurecida como una roca.

—Eso es, cariño, que bien lo hiciste, ahora trágalo –le ordenó con fiereza. Levi se resistió un poco pero tuvo que terminar cediendo. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a encerrarse a su habitación, con miedo de que el otro se diera cuenta que el suceso le había provocado una erección, su propio cuerpo le daba asco. Fue a su baño y se tuvo que tocar un poco para liberarse, mientras sentía que el cuerpo se le ponía blando y torpe.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! –se limpió rápidamente y fue directo a colocarse la inyección, la necesita de manera urgente. Pero entonces descubrió, con amargura… que no tenía la llave.

Resoplando un poco y tratando de que le bajaran los calores que recorrían su cuerpo, volvió al living, se acercó a Eren y le habló de la manera más tranquila que le permitía su cuerpo.

—Eren, por favor, devuélveme las llaves del compartimento secreto, las necesito.

—No sé de qué hablas –dijo el joven llenándose la boca de palomitas. Levi gruñó un poco.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—Ni puta idea, ¡ja, ja, ja! Mira, mira, ese gordo rompió la silla –dijo señalando el televisor sin prestar atención al pedido del hombre.

— ¡Joder, idiota! Realmente las necesito.

—Mmm, creo que la última vez las vi sobre la heladera… ¿o las tiré a la basura? Fíjate en la heladera por las dudas.

Levi se fue a verificar, mientras sentía retorcijones en el estómago, eso era malo, muy malo.

— ¡No están!

—Oh, bueno, tal vez las dejé en mi mesa de luz…

"En el lavadero, en el cobertizo, en la biblioteca, en la bodega de vinos…" Levi estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración.

—Si no me las das, yo… moriré… -le dijo casi al borde de la desesperación. Eren lo miró y se rascó la oreja.

—Bueno, me gustaría ver cómo sucede eso, ja, ja.

Levi bufó y a duras penas se fue a tirar a su cama, encogiéndose como una bolita, mientras tiritaba. Eren ingresó a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, tocó su frente.

—Rayos, creo que tienes fiebre, amor, ¿debería darte ibuprofeno?

—Mu-muérete, bastardo…

—Mmm… ¿sientes eso? ¿Qué es? –dijo olfateando el aire, era un extraño y dulce aroma, muy atrayente, y Eren no necesitaba demasiado estímulo puesto que su celo se acercaba con rapidez, de hecho sintió que se empezaba a humedecer entre sus piernas-. Levi… -susurró caliente mientras lentamente se posicionaba sobre él-. Hueles muy bien, déjame verte…

—Vete, vete y d-déjame, i-idiota –habló el otro entrecortadamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de responder a sus requerimientos, su respiración se agitó.

—Vamos, no seas así –Eren comenzó a quitarle la ropa un poco a la fuerza, en condiciones normales Levi le habría dado una patada y lo habría mandado varios metros lejos, pero ahora estaba tan débil, que apenas podía defenderse.

Lo dejó desnudo de la cintura para abajo y le subió la remera.

—Aaah, tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso –Eren comenzó a lamerlo por todas partes, arrancándole suspiros y jadeos, era como si la piel de ese alfa tuviera un dulce sabor almizclado, no podía parar de refregarse contra él, pronto se desnudó también y le abrió las piernas a Levi.

Por primera vez estaba en posición de mando, y al tener a su pareja así de expuesto para él hacía que perdiera por completo la cordura, que tampoco era mucha que digamos.

—Te voy a penetrar, Levi –tuvo el tino de avisar al menos. El hombre lo empujó débilmente con el pie, apretando los dientes y resoplando trabajosamente.

—N-no, no te atrevas, bas-bastardo… mmhhhg… te m-mataré… te mataré si lo haces…

Eren empujó su hombría erecta contra el recto de Levi, con algo de rudeza, pero al tercer intento la abertura cedió y lo albergó cálidamente, mientras el hombre se arqueaba y sendas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Eren se sintió en el mayor de los éxtasis. Nunca había penetrado a nadie antes, y se sentía maravilloso. Había sin embargo, cierta resistencia en la anillada entrada, pero con sus firmes embestidas logró que cediera rápidamente. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el edredón, mientras Levi hundía su cara en la almohada, resistiendo, o intentando hacerlo al menos.

—Men-mentiroso, ja… mmm… mira lo erecto que estás… y decías que que eras, aaah, im-impotente… ja, hipócrita… Esto te encanta.

Levi se puso lánguido y flojo, era imposible seguir luchando, el odioso omega se había salido con la suya, solo restaba esperar que terminara con lo suyo. Pero mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba gozando. El dolor empezaba a disiparse y el placer lo estaba llevando al delirio. Suspirando pesadamente, abriendo más sus piernas y dejando que lo tomara completamente.

Eren se agachó para lamer sobre la blanca y deliciosa piel, no podía dejar de refregarse y embeberse de su aroma tan fuerte, tan particular, quería hundirse una y otra, y otra vez en ese delicado y esbelto cuerpo. Su celo se manifestó con fuerza, dejándolo algo afiebrado y sensible.

Sus estocadas se incrementaron, haciendo que Levi se aferrara a su espalda, su cara estaba roja, su respiración pesada, gimiendo tan placenteramente, que era en verdad muy erótico observarlo. Eren sintió que se tensaban todos sus músculos por debajo del ombligo, el preludio de la culminación se acercaba, tomó con su mano el falo de Levi y no necesitó refregarlo mucho para que acabara de una manera casi bestial, retorciéndose como una babosa en sal, mascullando obscenidades y apretando su entrada.

—M-me ven-vengooo… mmm… -dijo Eren perdido en la locura de la pasión desenfrenada y ardiente.

—No, ¡sácalo, sácalo! –gritó frunciendo el ceño aterrorizado el otro-. ¡No lo hagas, no acabes adentro!

—No puedo de-detenerme… aaah, ahhh… ¡Aaaahhh, mmm!

Levi casi que podría dibujar el camino exacto que recorrió el caliente esperma de Eren dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si le quemara las entrañas. Su cuerpo aún tiritaba, aún no era suficiente, claro que no, y lo sabía.

Eren se aprovechó su debilidad, al menos dos veces más. La última fue él quien montó a Eren refregándose una y otra vez, eyaculando dos veces, porque el placer era tal que sentía como si lo sacudieran por dentro con fuerza. Luego, viendo a Eren agitado, lleno de fluidos, su trasero goteando por el inmenso festín que se había dado, supo que era su turno. Levantó las largas y morenas piernas y las asentó en sus hombros, era la primera vez que haría eso, pero después de todo quería devolverle el favor al bastardo aprovechado. Se deslizó por ese terso y suave canal, que parecía masajear su erección de diversas maneras, mientras Eren gozaba bastante, el joven atenazó la cintura del mayor y onduló las caderas haciendo que oleadas de satisfacción atacaran al más bajo. Ya no pensaban, eran dos animales respondiendo a estímulos, no importaba de donde vinieran, o quien tuviera el rol de mando, en sus cabezas sólo había hambre de placer, más y más hambre, desbocados, desquiciados, completamente absortos en hacer gemir al otro.

— ¡Joder, siiii, siii, así, Levi, lléname más, más! Tan p-profundo, uuufff…

Y luego…

—Eren, Eren… ¡más fuerte, más fuerte! No… mmmpgh… no seas delicado con… conmigo, aaah, dame más duro… eso es…

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Levi apenas alcanzó a manotear el celular para avisarle a Petra que Eren estaba en celo y que no iría a trabajar, todo esto, mientras el moreno lo embestía salvajemente desde atrás, manteniéndole una pierna en el aire para deslizarse más profundo.

Dormían por breves períodos, de dos o tres horas, más bien era habitual que uno se despertara mientras él otro ya lo estaba estimulando con boca, manos, caricias, lamidas y mordidas. Rápidamente pasaban por la cocina para beber cantidades insalubres de agua y volver a la habitación. Lo hicieron en el baño, en la cama, en el piso, el vestidor, contra la ventana, en todas las posiciones posibles. Hasta que al fin, en la mañana del tercer día, cayeron absolutamente rendidos y casi convalecientes. Sin fuerza en absoluto ni para abrir los ojos.

—0—

La escena era deplorable, casi tres pares de sábanas completamente sucias a un costado, llenas de sudor, fluidos diversos, saliva seca y hasta cabellos, las adornaban. A ambos les dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubieran corrido sin parar durante días… y no estaban muy lejos, a decir por todo el ejercicio realizado. A duras penas pudieron acomodar medianamente la habitación, se bañaron por separado, pidieron pilas de comida a domicilio, y luego de tragar como cerdos hambrientos, se fue cada uno a su habitación a dormir por un día entero.

—Oh, lo había olvidado –dijo Eren adormilado-. Aquí tienes la llave, estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón –aventándosela sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde Levi estaba a punto de estrellar su rostro debido al cansancio.

—Hijo de puta –apenas masculló el hombre. Finalmente con un esfuerzo titánico llegó a su pieza y se desmayó sobre el colchón.

Al día siguiente se inyectó, aunque era obvio que ya era bastante tarde, tragó las píldoras, esperando que no fuera que la puta casualidad le hiciera una mala pasada. No, eso no podía pasar.

—0—

—Muy bien –dijo Eren con esa sonrisa de verdugo que se le había instalado en el rostro-. Ya averigüé que mierda es el Cabomatre involutis.

Levi lo miró de reojo.

—Ahora sí que estás jodido, Levi. Pero escucha, soy una persona razonable, y como dijiste antes, hablando se entiende la gente. Así que te diré una cosa. Si tú me ayudas a realizar mi venganza, entonces yo… juro solemnemente no decir una sola palabra sobre tus supresores y esas inyecciones de hormonas de alfa que te colocas semanalmente.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres hacer, bastardo del infierno?

—Awww, tus apelativos son taaan dulces, mi amor. Amo cuando te pones cursi. Creo que después de todo somos perfectos, el uno para el otro.

—Que te jodan.

—Ja, ja, ja, si, ya lo hiciste tú y que bien me lo hiciste por cierto, ¿gustas otra ronda?

—La venganza, mocoso.

—Ah, sí, eso, bueno, es sencillo, iremos a Rottenstown y cobraré mi venganza sobre ese hijo de puta de Zacklay. Luego volveremos, y prometo irme y dejarte con tu tranquila y decente vida de alfa macho que se respeta –luego lanzó una risita traviesa, Levi rodó sus ojos-. Ey, te estoy dando mi palabra.

—Como si valiera algo.

—No seas injusto, Levi.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo, injusto? Mira, mejor no hablemos de injusticias. Ese discurso de mierda viniendo nada más ni nada menos que de mi violador.

— ¿Disculpa? Recuerdo perfectamente que me pedías que te diera más duro, eso no suena para nada a violación, mi cielo.

—Ya, cállate. Supongo que no hablamos de matarlo, ¿verdad? No voy a convertirme en criminal.

—Evitaré a toda costa matarlo, pero le daré una paliza tal que jamás se olvidará el hijo de puta.

—Y luego te irás y me dejarás tranquilo.

—Siempre y cuando Erwin me haga la operación para quitar la marca.

—De acuerdo, Eren, tenemos un trato.

—0—

La ocasión no podía ser más afortunada. Zaclay estaba de fiesta, contrayendo segundas nupcias con una voluptuosa y preciosa omega que casi triplicaba en edad. Su segundo marido, un omega reservado y joven había dejado de interesarle. Así era el viejo.

Con Levi esperaron agazapados por varias horas, en un descuido de los cuidadores del parque, vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas. Levi sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón, si los descubrían era el fin de todo.

El viejo se emborrachó, y para cuando la mitad de la noche había transcurrido, ya había varios invitados en condiciones de embriaguez. El alfa tomó a su esposa con poca delicadeza, la muchachita temblaba de a momentos, y esperaba que su marido no se pusiera violento, ya que era sabido que tenía un temperamento espantoso.

Usando unos disfraces del servicio de limpieza, se hicieron hasta los cuartos, Levi se ocultó en la bañadera, detrás de la cortina y Eren debajo de la fastuosa cama redonda llena de pétalos de sakura. Portaba un bate de béisbol de aluminio. A la mierda lo que le había dicho a Levi, mataría al hijo de puta. Gracias a él había quedado estéril. No se lo había confiado a Levi, puesto que en un principio, pensando que era un alfa, sentía que esa confesión habría provocado que lo echara a la calle.

Cerca de la cuatro de la mañana sintieron los pasos del viejo, la joven se quejaba bajito, pero se dejaba manosear, ya prácticamente le había bajado el escote completo (a brutos tirones), en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Entraron a los topetazos y la arrojó con saña a la cama. La joven gritaba de a momentos, pero luego se mordía los labios porque el hombre la abofeteaba con fuerza.

—Ahora vas a aprender lo que es bueno, perra del demonio. Te me querías escapar, ¿eh? Pues ahora me servirás todos los días y cuando se me dé la puta gana.

Eren se deslizó despacio de su escondite y se paró por detrás del hombre, toda la ira embargándolo de pies a cabeza. Descargó el primer golpe arrancándole un grito de agonía, pero Zacklay era un alfa de temer, fuerte y robusto, a pesar de que el palazo le hizo algo de daño, y aunque tenía varias copas demás, se puso de pie de inmediato y miró a Eren con desprecio.

—Ah, ¿tú de nuevo escoria? Te voy a dar para que tengas y guardes, y esta vez me voy a asegurar personalmente de arrancarte la garganta.

Se le fue encima, y a pesar de la velocidad de Eren y su arma, no era rival para el alfa que le asestó un gancho directo a la mandíbula, haciéndole crujir una muela y mandándolo al piso de inmediato. Se le trepó encima, mientras la mujer gritaba y se tapaba la cara, y apretó el delgado y fibroso cuello con sus poderosas manos, comprimiendo su tráquea dolorosamente. Eren se puso rojo y las venas se marcaron en su rostro.

—Ja, ja, ja, omega de mierda, te haré pedazos, como debí hacer en la primera noche de bodas.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Zacklay, antes de que una bala le entrara por la nuca y le saliera por el ojo derecho. El cuerpo sin vida cayó de inmediato sobre Eren, que se arrastró a duras penas saliendo por debajo y tosiendo ardorosamente, escupió un poco de sangre, pero al fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

Miró por detrás en donde Levi sostenía el arma, una estela pequeña de humo blanco salía del caño de la misma. El hombre tenía una mirada serena y tranquila, como de estar en shock, como de no saber muy bien qué carajos había sucedido. Eren miró a la mujer que se cubría penosamente los pechos.

—No diré nada –habló secándose las lágrimas anteriores-. Siempre les estaré agradecida.

Eren asintió y guardó la pistola dentro de su saco, tomó de la mano a Levi y secándose la sangre de su cara, lo arrastró afuera. No estaba seguro cómo, pero supieron hacerse rápidamente con el bosque colindante y llegaron hasta la ruta con rapidez hasta el auto en el que Levi había conducido. Se sacaron esa ropa y se pusieron una muda casual que llevaban en el maletero.

Levi no podía conducir, por lo que Eren tomó el volante y se alejó lo más rápido posible. Tiraron el arma dentro de un bolso lleno de piedras en lo profundo de una represa cercana. Eren también se encargó de quemar la ropa de ambos, la que había quedado cubierta de la sangre de ese odioso alfa.

Ya cuando el sol estaba saliendo iban ingresando a su ciudad. Luego de manejar por más de cinco horas sin parar, sin decirse nada, solo con el mascullar bajito de la radio de fondo.

Llegaron a la casa y se separaron para ir a sus habitaciones.

—Levi –llamó Eren con necesidad, el hombre lo miró con tristeza-. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

El más bajo asintió y subió a su habitación.

—0—

—La marca ha desaparecido –dijo el joven mirándose en el espejo del botiquín del baño de visitas.

—Era obvio, cuando muere tu alfa la marca desaparece.

— ¡Qué alivio! –dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Luego miró a Levi, lo notaba algo distante, diferente, y podría decir que estaba casi seguro que no era por el último y nefasto suceso-. Está bien, cumpliré mi palabra y me iré –le dijo acercándose un poco. El hombre asintió-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—No… Te daré dinero…

—No, yo… no creo que sea justo…

—Creo que nada en esta vida es justo o injusto, simplemente las cosas son como son.

—Perdón –el hombre esta vez lo miró sorprendido-. Yo… te arrastré a esto, te maltraté, en serio, perdón… eres una buena persona Levi… Creo que… voy a extrañarte…

—Definitivamente yo no –le dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero luego suspiró y magreó su cabeza como si estuviera felicitando a un perro.

Eren lo tomó de la muñeca y lo acercó a su cuerpo para robarle un sentido beso.

—Yo sí, yo sí te voy a extrañar… por cierto, te es muy hermoso… ¿acaso… tu celo está pronto?

—No –respondió el hombre alejándose y luego respirando pesadamente-. Esto es lo peor, pero no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que te lo oculté. Joder… sólo quiero que sepas que no estás en obligación de nada, simplemente… creo que sería injusto que no supieras…

Deslizó entre los dedos de Eren una especie de lima de uñas, o algo así parecía, pero de plástico. El joven lo miró sorprendido. Lo examinó minuciosamente y luego se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar lo grande que se abría su mandíbula.

— ¿Es… es tuyo?

—No, idiota, de la vecina… -Levi fue a la heladera y se sirvió un vaso de agua fresca-. Realmente es como dijiste, soy desagradable, mi primer celo, servido con otro omega y quedé preñado, que lamentable.

Eren lo abrazó efusivamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Un hijo… uugh… ¡nuestro hijo, Levi!

—Es una aberración, un hijo de dos omegas.

—No, eso no es así, tú siempre serás mi alfa, déjame acompañarte por favor.

—La barriga se me notará pronto, es muy arriesgado.

—Pues entonces lo esconderemos, diremos que soy yo el que espera, a ti solo te dirán que estás gordito. Ese amigo tuyo, el doctor Erwin puede ayudarnos, ¿verdad? Podemos hacerlo, por favor. Por favor –le suplicó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

El hombre resopló y se aferró a ese joven. Él también deseaba tenerlo, después de todo, era su responsabilidad.

—Está bien, Eren… lo haremos… juntos…

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando.


End file.
